natheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Armadian
A race of naturally-armored humanoids, Armadians are a relatively primitive people who inhabit the southwest regions of Raychan. A plains-people, the Armadians live in tents made from thick leather and wood, which they can pull down and move should the necessity to relocate become apparent. Despite their natural tendencies towards plains-life, some Armadians have been found in the thick jungles of the Cape of Raychan. These Armadians forgo their tent homes in favor of burrows dug into cliff-sides, oftentimes near some source of water. The Armadians are a fairly peaceful race, and find themselves defending their homes, and fighting for their hunting grounds, against Orc tribes and Seral patrols. Biology Armadians generally stand anywhere between 4 feet and 5 feet tall. They are stocky and tough, similar in build and weight to Dwarves. Some strange aspects about their physiology include large, oval-shaped ears, thin, wirey hair, three-fingered and three-toed hands that end in small claws, and short, thin tails. The most notable aspect of an Armadian, though, is its thick, leathery armor that covers its back, the backs of its arms and the top of its head. Often seen in children, when an Armadian is threatened and has no other form of defense available to him or her, the Armadian will roll into a tight ball. When the roll is complete, the armor plates surrounding its back interlock to form a nearly impenetrable shield that is resistant to most weapons, heat, and even some magics. However, this method of defense is considered last-line amongst adult Armadians, who prefer to stand and face their foes with whatever means are available to them. The claws on the Armadians' hands are ideal for digging, as they rarely use tools that one would find amongst other subterranean species. Armadians can scrape away even rock if given enough time, and some have been known to use their claws as weapons when necessary. The tail on the Armadians, being short and thin, is more of an aesthetic piece that serving any specific purpose. It is not prehensile, like that of a monkey, and it is not a strong appendage, like that of a lizard. It is, instead, simply there. Training and Professions The Armadians place a lot of faith in their ancestors, and are a race fueled by the importance of tradition rather than innovation. While some Armadians have become skilled blacksmiths, it is often a trade only found in those who leave their tribes behind to go and live in the city. In their natural environment, Armadians can be found with stone tools and weapons, or metal items that have either been traded from passing merchants or pilfered from fallen enemies. Armadians prefer to learn the skills of woodworking, leatherworking, herbalism and first aid, as these are the skills of their ancestors that have been passed down for generations. All Armadians are trained to use weapons in some form, generally cudgels or hammers, though some favor spears. Many find their way in their tribes as warriors, though the presence of rangers and marksman is necessary as well. Very few Armadians, generally the tribes' healers, become shamans of the elements, and are seen as a source of wisdom and counsel for all other tribesman. Famous Armadians Category:Race Category:Neutral